During residential construction and/or remodeling operations, it is typical for a contractor to provide a separate standing toilet structure for use by workmen on the job site. Such structures are well known and are offered, for example, by Port-O-Let™, Gulfport, Miss. Such structures are typically constructed of a rigid and durable plastic material configured into relatively rectangular and/or cylindrical structures of over six feet in height and approximately 3 to 4 feet in length and width dimensions. The interior of such structures is typically fitted with a toilet and/or urinal, and sometimes with hand washing facilities. Such structures have been improved over the years by having odor and sanitary concerns addressed, either through venting, plumbing systems, water reservoirs, etc. Such structures, however, remain relatively unsightly in that they are typically situated in or on the periphery of residential construction sites and thus are viewable by the passing public. Because residential remodeling and/or construction projects typically take from three months to over a year, the residential community must tolerate the undesirable aesthetic aspects of such portable toilets throughout the construction operation. Adding to the undesirable nature of such portable toilets are the typical colors of materials used in the fabrication of the plastic panels or side walls of such structures. These range from blues, oranges and greens, while even the more neutral colored beige or off-white structures still present undesirable aesthetic visual components in a construction site.
In addition to portable toilets typically found on construction sites, another typical feature of construction sites consists of one or more large waste containers or tubs. Such containers are used to temporarily store demolished building materials. In many residential renovations, however, a series of waste containers/tubs may be filled up and hauled away, with new containers taking their place, as many as ten-twenty times, depending upon the volume of materials disposed of during such remodeling/construction efforts. As most homeowners who have undergone a remodeling project come to realize, neighbors often take the opportunity presented by the presence of large waste containers in the neighborhood to contribute to such waste pile with their own large refuse items, thus adding to the number of ultimate waste containers/tubs that may be required on any given work site. The waste containers/tubs are typically of a generally rectangular or trapezoidal shape and come in a variety of colors, typically green, yellow, orange, etc. Many of such waste containers/tubs are as large as a car and often larger than a truck with dimensions as large as over forty feet long and over six feet wide. Such waste containers/tubs significantly add to the unaesthetic aspects of a construction site, further diminishing the normal serene landscaped settings of most neighborhoods. Moreover, the presence of both waste containers/tubs and Port-O-Lets is a clear indication to potential thieves that homeowners may not be present in the residence, thus inviting undesired trespasses, burglaries, etc. from such work sites.
From the perspective of a municipality, the diminution in scenic beauty of a neighborhood is severely affected by the presence of the above-described waste containers/tubs and portable toilet structures. Adjacent homeowners learn to resent the remodeling efforts of neighbors due not only to the disruption of normal neighborhood peace and quiet, but also to the unsightly nature of the waste receptacles and portable toilets, often positioned near the edge of the remodeled property and near a neighbors adjacent property. Homeowners undergoing reconstruction/remodeling projects also do not appreciate the disturbing visual aspects occasioned by the necessity of having toilet facilities for workers and receptacles to store products of demolition operations. Thus, there is a long felt, but unsolved need for a method and system for providing an aesthetically desirable covering for construction site structures such as waste containers/tubs and portable toilets.